What if it went down like this?
by Shadow Pax
Summary: What if Sam Witwicky had a little sister? What if her name is Sky? What if she is 14 years old? What if... Non of that is true? What if you have to read this to find out why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reach For The Sky!

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth... But we were already too late.

Within a single, sat a lone girl at her desk in the far rights corner of her grade 9 Spanish class. Though she didn't pay much attention to the lesson ,not that she ever really did. She simply gazed out the window right beside her, her two way sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose. One of her custom made green camouflage earbuds in her right ear, the other simply hanging from where the two joined. The playlist set on shuffle. Her long and wavy, waist-high black hair cascading over her shoulders and onto her back. The bright afternoon sun shining over her, and making her blonde highlights even more visible. The same blonde highlights that she's had for as long as she can remember.

On her lap, sat her sketch book. Her five inch thick, forest green and black plaid, sketch book that was half full. The same sketch book that she's been using since she was ten years old. She was currently trying to sketch the cherry blossom tree that was right outside of the class. It had been planted a few years back as a sapling. Two years before her brother started at the high school that she now attended, to be black pencil was dancing across the page as she started shading all of the little pink blossoms. Every now and then she would look down at the paper to make sure that she was doing the right thing, but for the most part, her eyes were locked on the beautiful scene. The scene that was so close, yet not enough to touch. Just like most of her dreams.

"Ms. Witwicky!"

In that moment, She looked up at the teacher, Mr. Garcia, who was now scowling at her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could also see the rest of the class looking at her. But that was none of her concern. Her eyes were that were well hidden behind her glasses locked onto those of her teacher, awaiting a reason for why he disturbed her peaceful mind set.

"Would you please summarize what was just read?" He said, referring to the text that was was being read out loud, from a large text book, at the front of the class by one of the other students, in Spanish of course.

Sky closed and placed her sketch book on her desk, her pencil and eraser placed right beside in on the left. As she rose to her feet, her chair screeched softy as is was pushed back with the motion.

"Estábamos hablando de cómo nuestro sistema solar. Está lleno con un amplio surtido de los cuerpos celestes - el mismo sol, nuestros ocho planetas, planetas enanos y los asteroides - y en la tierra, la vida misma. El sistema solar interior es visitado ocasionalmente por cometas que lazo en desde los confines del sistema solar en órbitas muy…" At that point she decided to stop, because for the most part, almost everyone in the room was completely lost. Some caught a few words, but not enough to understand. So with a roll of her eyes, she started over in English. "We were talking about our solar system. It's filled with a wide assortment of celestial bodies - the Sun itself, our eight planets, dwarf planets, and asteroids - and on Earth, life itself. The inner solar system is occasionally visited by comets that loop in from the outer reaches of the solar system on highly elliptical orbits. In the outer reaches of the solar system, we find the Kuiper Belt and the Oort Cloud. Though they're countless other solar systems out three, scientists are still trying to discover life on other planets. For if al least one solar system has a planet to sustain life, there must be at least one other out there."

And with that she shot her teacher a small smirk. She wasn't paying much attention… But she was paying some.

As she looked around the class to see the unbelieving faces of not only her class mates, but also her teacher. For no one else was able to get al that from the text, but also for the fact that the boy that read the text kept faltering and stuttering wile he spoke.

And with one last smirk to Mr. G, who had undoubtedly believe that she wouldn't have known how to answer his question. And with one glance to the black watch shaped wall clock beside the class room door, she opened her mouth to speak once more.

"And I do believe we should be leaving now Mr. Garcia. Don't you?" As the last word leaf her lips, the bell rang through the signalling to everyone within its walls that the school day was over.

She bent over to put her art supplies into her, once again, camouflage print backpack as 'Mr. Teacher Man', as she sometimes put it, dismissed the rest of the class with a broken voice. As she heaved one of its straps onto her left shoulder, and placed her ear buds, that she had taken out when she stood up, back into her ears. With that, she walked out the door, through the halls, and towards the car waiting out front for her and her brother. When she got close enough, she reached a hand out the open the back seat door, and hopped in and buckled up.

"Hey Dad!" She said to him after she planted her backpack on the floor of the car.

"Hello Sky." He said chuckling at her when they made eye contact through the mirror over the dashboard.

Er mai gersh! First Transformers fanfic! TMNT is more my thing, but I'm trying! Anyways, don't own Transformers no matter how much I love them all so much! R&R and all that! Duces Homies!


	2. Author's note

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But that is going to change! I want to redo all of the chapters in all of the stories that I've already posted, and take out all if the mistakes. I really feel bad about not updating in, like, a year. But don't worry, this week, at least one story will be updated. And I'll most likely take down this one... So yeah. I really need to start writing again. I'll get right to that. So bye everyone! Have a good night... Or day, depending on where in the world you are.


End file.
